


The normal life of the damned

by Sasygigi



Category: Original Work
Genre: Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, Murderers, Poor Life Choices, Psychopaths In Love, Reincarnation
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-12
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-19 13:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29999847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sasygigi/pseuds/Sasygigi
Summary: When two women wake up to find themselves in the middle of a forest. They slowly began to work together to make their life better in the new world they're in.Oh and didn't I forget to mention that they were serial killers?(Ps: Though it's not said in the tags, it should be obvious who these two characters are)
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)





	1. The monsters

As a young woman gains consciousness, she notices that something was off.

"the hell...why am I not in my cell?"She thought

She couldn't tell what she was seeing, but felt her glasses near her, so she put them on. She realizes that she was in a forest, with tall trees and vegetation as the eyes could see.

"No way in hell they would just dump be here like-!"

Something wasn't right, her voice never sounded like this. 

Now that she waa thinking about it, something wasn't right about her.

She noticed that her hair was longer, her body more slim and less jagged, not to mention that she felt something soft on her chest.

You see she use to be a man before, but for some odd reason, she became a woman instead.

"Fuck." She groaned"This has to he a dream, no way in hell I'm a woman"

She pinched herself but was only getting pain instead not nothing. Now it all make sense.

This was real.

Very real.

"....AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!!" She screamed"This can't he happening!!!"

"Will you please shut up you pig!"

"Huh??"

She looked at her right side and noticed a woman staring at her. She looked way older, and was wearing a yellow dress. She looked like a normal woman, but her eyes told everything about her.

She smirked from it.

"Oh my, stop the facade, I already know what you are"

"oh really, what am I?"

"A monster, a psychopath, trust me, I'm just like you"

"whatever, just get out of here before I make you regret it!"

"um, hello!" She exclaimed "I'm confused here, first off,who the fuck are you, and second of all why am I here??" 

"How should I know, I'm merely just wanting you to leave, like I care to tell you anyway"

She growled in anger before getting up and letting out a huff.

"Fine, be that way!" She snapped "I'll just get back home myself!"

"and where is home exactly?"

"I'm not telling you anything, I don't need you trying to kill me"

"Aw, is the young lady scared of me killing you?" She cooed

"Piss off!"

"but seriously, where are you going?"

"to my cell or whatever I was suppose to be, because for some odd reason they dumped me here!"

She was about to walk away when the other lady let out a sigh.

"if you're wondering why you're here then you must be dead"

The lady froze, her eyes staring back at her with fright.

"I'm...DEAD!?"

"not anymore that is, but whatever you came from, you kicked the bucket"

"but how, I wasn't sick"

"think about it, when was the last thing you remember before you got in here?"

"I was laying in my bed and then some guy ran over to me"

"heh, then an inmate must of killed you"

"Typical, I should've known someone would have it for me, well I must go now"

"to where?"

"far away, from you, until I can figure out a way to get back"

"why would you want to go back to that hell hole, you're better off here where no one knows you"

The lady sighed and walked back to the spot she was at.

"fine, I won't try to go back"

"it was not like you would be able to anyway"

"...How did you die?"

"Electric chair, I was executed"

"For what?"

"Murder, isn't it obvious"

"whatever" she rolled her eyes"Who are you anyway?"

"Well...you can call me Margaret, you?"

"...you can just call be Soni"

"There you go, that isn't so hard, well I leave you alone"

Whistling cheerfully she walked away,leaving the now named Soni on her own.

She looked around the forest seemingly confused and nervous about what was beyond it, and the idea of being left alone by Margaret drove her mad.

So, without hesitation she followed her.

She followed her to a small cabin made out of logs, she had a small garden and a chicken coop and windows covered with sheets. She went inside and locked the door. 

Soni hesitantly went to the front door and knocked on it. She expected Margaret to tell her to leave but she only just opened it.

"come in" she said

So I adjusted her glasses and went into the cabin, fearing that she wanted to kill her, bust instead of a murder home with clutter and the smell of corpses. The whole house looked clean and had the smell of roasted chicken.

"where is it?" Soni asked

"where is what?" Margaret said with confusion in her eyes

"the body, where's the dead?"

"I don't have any bodies"

"liar, you have to had someone dead in your house"

"No, I don't"

"shocking, I thought you would go on a killing spree"

"I'm done with killing"

"you're done, how could you be done with the one thing you get off from"

"Sometimes you have to move on and forget the past Soni, I just don't have that same desire I use to anymore"

"...to be honest, me too"

"So what are you gonna do about it?"

She shrugged. 

Margaret looked around to found an axe near the front door and handed it to her.

"I know whay you should do, help me make a shed"

"a shed?"

"I need to make an area to do our preparation with the dead"

"I thought you said you were done with killing!?"

"I lied!" She laughed maniacally "This world is way different from America, this makes killing way easier than before, and why not take advantage of this opportunity by getting a way with murder"

She calmed herself down.

"however, I must be careful this time, I'm gonna just kill random women from the streets, I need to be specific, so why not bad people?"

"bad people?"

"No one likes bad people so why not have them for ourselves, it's not like anyone will know"

"Well in that case"she smirked as she fixed her glasses" Then lets have some fun"


	2. The Castilia witch

After that day Soni was allowed to stay in the house. Since Margaret didn't had another bed they decided to share, but with a pillow between them of course.

Of course Soni felt attracted to Margaret, especially after finding out her psst life.

However Margaret would just laugh at her and say...

"You must be crazy if you think I would date a faggot like you, you may prefer your men chopped up but I don't, so don't get any ideas"

However, even Soni knew that she was lying, because there were times during that day when Margaret would watch her chopping wood for the shed.

Or seeing her eat.

But maybe it was merely just because she was woman. Just lust, and not love.

Could monsters even feel love?

It was an odd question.

Because in truth neither of them had ever truly fell in love before.

Only seeing their lovers as object instead of a meaningful partner.

As Soni lied on the bed she turned to Margaret, who was sound asleep. She couldn't tell what her face was because her glasses her on the bedside counter, but she could tell she waa dreaming something good.

"It's weird, it's like I saw you somewhere" she yawned before drifting off the sleep

The next day, Soni was now chopping wood for the shed. She noticed her roommate coming outside with a basket in hand.

"I'm going to the village, wanna come?" She asked

"There's a village here?"

"It's not that far away, better see what our potential victims will be once we got everything we need" she smirked

She didn't know what it was, but that sweet and evil voice she has drives her crazy in a good way.

"Soni, are you coming?"

"Uh, yeah!"

"Then lets go"

She put the axe down and followed her down the dirt road to a village of akingdom known was Castilia. A midevil Kingdom ruled by a powerful king.

"whoa, I only see these things in books" Soni gasped"cool"

"Sure, wonderful" Margaret smirked"And perfect hunting territory "

"Okay so what do we need?"

"Rope, knives, and plenty of heavy duty items"

"I wish I still had that barrel"

"Barrel, of what?"

"Acid"

"Then we'll just burn them, easy as pie"

"ATTENTION ALL CITIZENS OF CASTILIA!"

"Ugh, how annoying" Soni groaned

But at last they followed the others to the center of the village, where a man with a scroll was standing in front of a statue of the king.

"IT HAS COME TO THE KING'S ATTENTION THAT WE HAVE BEEN DEALING WITH CASES OF MURDER IN THIS VILLAGE!"

Everyone gasped in horror.

"did you do this?" Soni asked

"No"

"Hmm then who?"

"HOWEVER WE HAVE FIGURED OUT ABOUT THE WITCH RESPONSIBLE FOR THIS HORRID CRIME, A LITTLE GIRL BY THE NAME OF MIRANDA SIMMONS, IF ANYONE KNOWS WHERE SHE IS BRING TO US IMMEDIATELY FOR EXECUTION, IF NOT, THEN YOU ALL PAY WITH YOUR TAXES!!"

"HEY THAT'S NOT FAIR!!!" A man shouted"I GOT A FAMILY TO FEED!!"

"WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE!!" A woman screamed

Everyone was pissed. However the man just sighed.

"I'm sorry but this is the only way you'll catch that witch, if you don't find her by the end of the month, consider your wages shrunken!"

He went into the carriage and drove away leaving a crowd of angry and worried people.

"A witch?" They both exclaimed

"You don't know about the Castilia Witch?" A woman gasped

"No, we're not from here?" Soni groaned

" The Castilia witch is one responsible for the death of kingdom's most notable figures in the royal court, they're highly respected and once the guards found their bodies they've been stripped of their clothes, eyes missing, and their beloved privates severed away, she is infamous for her witchcraft and despite being a girl she is absolutely ruthless "

"Oh my how horrible!?" Margaret shrieked

"Hmmm, lovely" she really thought

"And how life my has she been doing this?" Soni asked

"three years, ever since the new king took the throne, to be honest the king is absolutely cruel and evil, and will punish us if we don't do what he says, but it's not like we'll be able to get the witch, I might as well starve to death!" She sobbed

"...Where do you think her hunting ground is?"

"At the church, however no one has catch her in the act and by the time we do find out, she's already gone"

She continued to cry and walked away in tears, as for the two women they just had one thing in their mind.

Find the little girl and talk.

What?

You honestly think that these two actually give a fuck about these villagers do you?

*************************************************

That night the two headed over to a church, where the witch was known to attack there. 

"Hmm, that girl must be here somewhere"Soni hummed

" Maybe she's too bored to not-"

"AAAAAAAAAAH!!!!!!!"

"the screams of agony" Margaret moaned"She's here"

They ran over to the sound of the screams but to only instead find the dead body of a priest. The same exact way the others were.

"She's fast" Soni exclaimed

"So you are surprised of me huh?" Someone said behind them

They turned around to find a little girl in a black cloak staring at them.

"You're the Castilia witch?"

"Yes" she nodded"And I know who you are Soni, Margaret? "

"How did you know?" Soni smirked"Where you watching us sweetie?"

"No, I can read your mind"

"So you are a witch"

She giggled.

"I thought you were just planted as a witch, and were just a killer, but I didn't know that magic exists here"Margaret smiled devilishly

" magic is everywhere, it's just that the kingdom treats it as witchcraft, I'm the youngest witch in this kingdom"

"Say, how much do you know about us?" Soni wondered

"Everything, the number of people you killed the number of people you manipulated, you two are the most wicked witches I have ever seen"

"Witches?"

"yes, you are both witches, evil witches to be exact, it's an honor to meet you two"

"Huh, so a powerful king couldn't even catch a child, how touching" Margaret smirked"So, why are you going this anyway? "

"because the king had forbid all magic to be used in Castilia, causing many of my kind to be executed for witchcraft, even non witches are in trouble of this law"

"So you're killing those royal court one by one to make the king reverse it?"

"sort of, however I'm going to kill him too, and make all of Castilia mine!"

She cackled loudly. 

"and you two are join me"

"Aw, how adorable" Soni cooed"Margaret, this girl if our daughter now, we must join her"

"Since when have we been in a relationship?" she grunted

"Ever since you grope me when I was chopping wood"

"...Fuck you" she groaned

"Oh, how wonderful" Miranda giggled"I'm going to love you two, now come on, we got more people to kill!"

"But darling we don't have any weapons" Soni cooed

Miranda smiled and handed them a wand, a spell boob and a blade.

"I'll teach you magic later, but now, LET'S TAKE OVER THIS KINGDOM!!!"

She made her broom appear and she began to fly away.

The two looked at each other with devious smiles, they were fist planning to kill Miranda, but after what they saw. It didn't matter to them anymore.

It was official.

They were going back to their old ways.


	3. Rewired

During their murder spree they killed corrupted priests, nuns and even generals. With Miranda doing her usual killing while Soni was collecting pieces, specifically from men. Wanting to use them for some of her sick desires.

When they went back to the village Miranda stopped in from of a little girl, who was speechless of her.

"Well, aren't you going to kill her sweetie?" Margaret asked

"...Here you go!" Miranda smiled

Using her magic she made a bag full of cash appear. The girl pick it up and smiled with joy before saying goodbye to her.

"Thank you Miranda!" She said as she went back into her house

That moment made the two.women confused.

"Why didn't you kill her?" Soni wondered "She was perfect for the kill?"

Miranda turned to them and said in a soft voice.

"because they're suffering too, the king is evil and cruel, I want to help everyone, even the humans"

"Bah, whatever kid, unlike you we don't care about anyone we murder, unless they have some asset, they're nothing but insects"Margaret smirked

"... Now I see why you two act this way, because you were born to be monsters, I will never understand why some god would do this to people, but it seems sad that he would put humans into horrible fates to become monsters"

She sighed and took out her wand again.

"maybe it's time you two finally have some compassion and remorse, and understand how horrible you are to those poor victims, and learn that you don't deserve to become monsters anymore because of some god who refuses to let you have happiness"

She said some words that none of them could understand and a white light covered them. Once it was gone it seemed like nothing had happened.

However unaware to them, in their brains they were being rewired allowing the feeling of compassion and remorse and emotion to fill their minds.

"...Okay maybe the villagers can live" Soni said softly

"Great, now how about we go home, I'm tired!" Miranda yawned

"Sure..." Margaret said softly looking to the side

"Okay, let's go!"the girl smiled

******************************************************  
As the three fell asleep, Soni woke up to use the bathroom. When she went to a nearby tree she was greeted by a boy. Who looked similar to her.

" Uh, who are you?"

"...You don't remember me, you had me trapped in my cell for years" he said softly

"I don't know what your talking about"

"Liar, but whatever, you must of forgot, but I just want to say this before it leave you alone" he said"Why did you do if? "

"Do what?"

"Those people, why did you kill them?"

"because I wanted to-!"

Soni froze as she thought about the lives she had took from her past life. Her hand trembled with fear and her eyes pouring with tears.

"No reason huh, oh well I don't blame you, you were just doing what you thought was okay in your mind...I understand, you were born to be a monster after all" he said"However... Now that I'm Free, I will make you understand how wrong it was"

"don't listen to him!"

Right next to her was a grown man.

"They were worthless slop, they deserve to-!"

The little boy place chains all over the man and made a port appear from the floor. The screams of agony inside.

"You have done enough trouble on your time in America, but Soni isn't you anymore, you are dead, she isn't, and will never become you!!!!" He shouted "Now rot and pay for the sins of the live you took!!!"

He pushed the man inside, his screams filling the forest as he was sunk into hell. The portal then vanished, and the boy turned back to Soni who was sobbing near a tree.

"it's okay, he's gone now, the monster is gone, and will never hurt anyone else ever again, now you're free"

The boy disappeared, leaving Soni crying in despair. 

Meanwhile inside of Margaret's head. She was wandering around a dark void of her mind. Like she had always been in for many of her both lives.

20 years before she met Soni she was in this world, living alone in a dormant state of mind. Alone and mindless.

"You've been wandering here alone haven't you?"

The voice came from behind her a little boy in a cowboy costume was there, staring into her eyes.

"Who the hell are you kid?"

"I'm you remember, you wore this one day as a kid"

"...Oh, how could I forget" she smirked"It was a long time ago"

"just like me, you locked me away"

"I don't know what you mean, now can you please go before I decide to kill you"

"That monster has always been there hasn't it?" He said sternly "it makes me sick how these monsters always go after people when there young!"

"oh come on kid, don't be so angry"a familiar voice said

She turned around to find a man smirking at them. It looked exactly like her old self.

" I was meant to do this, many humans are suppose to be monsters after all, but I have no idea how you escaped, you know you will be punished if you break The rules-!"

"ENOUGH OUT OF YOU DEMON!!!" He growled "YOU MADE ME BE LOCKED IN HERE YOU CAUSED HER TO ACT THIS WAY, POSSESSING HER FOR YEARS!!!"

"What the hell is going on?"

"I'm you Margaret, I'm your conscience" he said"And this monster had made you do horrible things, and now that I'm free you can finally feel emotion"

Margaret couldn't understand until she felt something painful in her heart. Like a does of reality shot through her. 

She didn't cry, but was feeling a whole lot of pain.

"No, don't listen to this brat!" The man snapped "Those people are meaningless!!!"

However he was suddenly grabbed by a group of souls and dragged towards the pits of hell.

"now it's time for you to pay for your sins!" The boy shouted"souls, please forgive her, this demon is the one who did this, he is your killer!"

"NO PLEASE DON'T DO THIS, I CAN'T BEAR TO GO BACK THERE!!!" He screamed

However it was too late, he was thrown down the pits, screaming in terror. The portal closed on itself leaving the souls to turn back to Margaret.

"We don't hate you, but we won't forget about what you have done to us" one of them said"Now that he's gone, it's now your choice to not become that same monster as he was"

They disappeared finally finishing there unfinished business. As the boy he handed her his hate and faded away.

'Now you are free'

**************************************************************************

When morning came, Margaret was wide away, looking completely different. Miranda was cooking food in the kitchen. While Soni was nowhere to be seen.

She went outside and found her sleeping near a tree. She went over to her and tapped on her shoulder.

"Soni" she said"Wake up!"

Soni groaned and rubbed her eyes.

"what am I doing near a tree?"

"I don't know..."

Soni sighed.

"Let me guess you had a strange dream too huh?"

She nodded.

"Margaret?"

"Yes?"

"Let's not become monsters anymore, for our sake"

"...Okay Soni, we won't"


End file.
